micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
2nd United Empire of Nirfo
The 2nd United Empire of Nirfo was formed after Leopold's Takeover and the fall of the Provisional Commonwealth of Nirfo. It is a Imperial Monarchical Union ruled by a Emperor and with no elections. It was formed in January 2018 and since has been partially changed into the 2nd United Empire. History 2018 Nirfo declared independence in the early hours of January 1, 2018 and started to assemble a government. On the 20th of January the royal crowning event happened starting the reign of Leopold I as Emperor and Head of State of Nirfo alongside being Supreme Commander of the RNMF. Later on Leopold entered talks with the League of Micronations to join and then did join on the 6th of January. On the 24th of February the minister of economy was arrested on suspicion of money laundering although had to set her free after concerns of a council backlash. After a long civil war in Laurencia the Nirfoese government got involved and attacked Baugh city. The league was not impressed and set up a vote to see if Nirfo should be kicked. But on the 30th of March a treaty was decided and the war ended. On the 31st of May The Proclamation of Nirfoese Ideals was now law so a new flag and entity were created. On July 31st, Nirfo left the League of Micronations after its gradual decline in importance. On December 30th aa number of assessments were made on His Imperial Majesty's ability to rule and the Royal Court decided to start a new political movement for the departure of Leopold I from power. 2019 (WIP) On February 4th the Empire officially came to a end and was succeeded by the Provisional Commonwealth of Nirfo. In March the claims were overthrown by Leopoldian Supporters in Leopold's Takeover. the 2nd United Empire was proclaimed. In April 2019 Leopold, Emperor of Nirfo reformed the old Imperial System into the Administrative Charter of St Brian and the Cross. 2020 (WIP) In February the Heyz People and Leopold the Great made a unification settlement in which the natives would be annexed.On Febuary 15th NIMU was founded by Nirfo and Egan, their first diplomatic interaction since May 2018. Law and Society Inheritance of Imperial Throne If HIH Leopold the Great is to abdicate then this is the route the crown shall take: 1.Closest Legitimate Male- Stefan of Nirfo 2.Closest High ranking Royal: Commander General Richard 3.Closest Legitimate Female- Charlotte of Conecornia & Nirfo 4.Any capable leading royal or the former Emperor of Lundinia Maximilian. to see more information go to the Emperor of Nirfo page. Political Rights As Imperial Act of June 2018 still applies Communism and Radical Socialism are banned in any circumstances. Citizens have the right to education and life. Human Rights can be taken in circumstances where they have committed a offence. Administration Old Regions Lundinia The Region of Lundinia was known as The Lundinian Empire up until March 30th 2019 when the constituent country was annexed completely. The LIO was soon eradicated and it was now part of Nirfo. Ionfo Ionfo was a duchy under Duchess Tina until March 4th when the Provisional Commonwealth of Nirfo took power and when they were occupied in Leopold's Takeover the former duchess continued her retirement.It is currently being divided under new government laws on administration. New Regions Garagia The region that is now Garagia was claimed on the 6th of February when Leopold the Great made a deal with the local inhabitants, the Heyz People who inhabited the lands since 2002. Category:Nirfo Category:Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Union